


Synopsis: Double Jeopardy

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Double Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Double Jeopardy

**DOUBLE JEOPARDY**

'Imitation is the sincerest flattery,' (C.C. Colton). Some believe this. Morgan D'Estaing lives it. He takes imitation of Xavier St. Cloud to the extreme. It is, in his words ' an homage.' Even the police are fooled. They are sure St. Cloud is behind a recent rash of robberies and killings. The crimes follow Xavier's MO meticulously. He would have been proud of his Immortal pupil. 

MacLeod is the only one who knows the truth-that Xavier is dead-he killed him back in 'Unholy Alliance, II'. Someone else has re-surfaced from that episode as well-Special Agent Renee Delaney, last seen sucking face with DM on a park bench. Obviously, she did not get enough. She'd like one more taste. 

_New Characters:_

**MORGAN D'ESTAING** \- Immortal, felt cheated out of his inheritance because he was adopted. Became Xavier's protégé. 

**INSPECTER DUFAY** \- In charge of investigating the robberies and killings, calls in CID Agent Delaney for help. 

**PHILIPPE D'ESTAING** \- Morgan's adoptive father. 

**BERNARD D'ESTAING** \- Morgan's younger brother, biological son of Philippe's, and his natural heir. 

**ANGELA** \- D'Estaing's partner in his jewelry heist; she doesn't last long. Because of her punk outfit, I refer to her as the punkette. 

* * *

Upscale Jewelry Shop, Paris 

Morgan D'Estaing-   
Attired as a punk,   
Inspecting a diamond,   
Pronouncing it, 'junk,'   
A punkette's beside him,   
'She's perfect, you see,   
Show me a diamond-   
As perfect as she.' 

'The cost is no object,'   
(He's money to waste),   
The jeweler procures-   
Something more to his taste.   
'From the great Koh-i-noor,   
_Forty_ carats...it gleams!   
If the punkette approves,   
'I'll take it,' he beams. 

'Your method of payment?'   
Now Morgan is saying...   
'I said I would _TAKE_ it-   
No mention of paying!'   
He flips out his lighter,   
It lands on the floor,   
From it, deadly gas-   
Commences to pour. 

The jeweler, the guard-   
And the punkette are gasping,   
D'Estaing dons a gas mask,   
All the while, he is grasping-   
As many fine gems-   
As his pockets can hold,   
He leaves all the bodies-   
Behind...dead and cold. 

Police Station, Two Days Later 

Duncan's been pulled-   
From his warm comfy bed,   
Now, by a cop-   
He's reluctantly led.   
Despite Duncan's efforts,   
The cop won't explain,   
An attempt at some humor-   
Is ignored with disdain. 

They stop at the office-   
Of Inspector Dufay,   
Maybe some answers-   
Will filter Mac's way,   
'Monsieur MacLeod,   
Thanks for cooperating,'   
Mac wasn't aware-   
There was room for debating. 

'I want to know-   
Just why I am here.'   
'Perhaps my colleague-   
Can make it more clear.'   
By the window, there stands-   
A women, whose back-   
Is turned, now she spins-   
Around...facing Mac. 

'Agent Delaney,   
American CID,   
They stare at each other,   
And it's plain to see,   
They've come 'in contact,'   
Mac wryly relates,   
'Call me Duncan,' he smiles,   
'Agent Delaney,' she states. 

'And you can call _me_...   
Inspector Dufay,   
Agent Delaney's-   
Here to help us today.   
We need _your_ help,   
In solving some crimes,   
Your name has come up,   
Previously, many times.' 

'There is a pattern,   
And a suspect, as well,'   
Renee says she hopes-   
Mac has plenty to tell.   
'The man we suspect-   
Is Xavier St. Cloud,   
He steals rare fine jewelry,   
Murders with a gas cloud.' 

As she is talking,   
Mac's memories go back,   
He sees Xavier's face,   
And his mode of attack,   
Born in Morocco,   
Twelfth Century, well-bred,   
One thing Mac is sure of,   
He is missing his head. 

'Sorry,' says Mac,   
I've no information.'   
'But three people died-   
From gas inhalation.'   
'Sorry...can't help...   
Is there anything more....?   
Good, I'll be going,   
And, he walks out the door. 

Outside 

She chases him down,   
Her apologies flow,   
'Duncan, you're one of-   
The good guys...I know.   
Dufay was the one-   
That had you brought here,   
I wouldn't screw you...'   
That catches his ear! 

She's red as a beet,   
'S'okay,' his reply,   
'I'll tell you this,   
You've picked the wrong guy   
St. Cloud is dead.'   
'How can you be certain?'   
(Mac knows it was he-   
Lowered Xavier's last curtain). 

'Whoever's out there-   
Isn't Xavier St. Cloud.'   
'That's all?' she demands,   
Renee won't be cowed.   
'I'm sorry,' she says,   
'For my animus...   
Didn't think you would want-   
The cops knowing 'bout us.' 

'Knowing about WHAT?'   
He recalls how they met,   
Her helpless demeanor-   
Calculated to get-   
Him in her apartment-   
Where she pulled a gun,   
Yes, knowing Renee-   
Has been less than fun. 

'Whatever it was,'   
She assures him, 'It's done,   
I'm engaged to a lawyer,   
He might even run-   
For Congress. I hope-   
We'll have friendly relations...'   
Mac kisses her cheek,   
Murmuring, 'Congratulations.' 

The Barge 

Home at last, but no rest-   
There's a Buzz that means trouble,   
Mac spies an Immortal...   
Could be St. Cloud's double,   
Same coat and hat,   
Silken scarf, snowy white,   
He walks, picks up speed-   
Soon he's off in full flight! 

MacLeod's running hard,   
'Xavier' darts through a door,   
Mac follows full tilt,   
Stops short! There's no floor!   
Grasping at air,   
His fingers find purchase-   
On a pipe that falls free,   
And away Duncan lurches. 

As he swings down,   
Looking up, curiously...   
Not Xavier, but Morgan D'Estaing-   
Does he see.   
Mac falls to the floor,   
While above flies D'Estaing-   
Swinging like Tarzan-   
From a heavy steel chain 

Mac gets to his feet   
But, he's so far below,   
To get at D'Estaing,   
Up, up he must go.   
D'Estaing is a sly-   
And scurrilous lout,   
But finally MacLeod-   
Ferrets him out. 

They clash with their swords-   
In conventional style,   
But Morgan's a cheater,   
He oozes with guile,   
The lighters he tosses,   
Spew poison gas,   
Mac cannot breathe,   
He must take a pass. 

Choking and gasping,   
Almost out of it,   
He too, grabs a chain,   
Does the same Tarzan bit,   
Crashes through glass-   
Into the fresh air...   
Shocking two passers-by,   
Then strolls out of there. 

Renee's Apartment 

Now that Mac's learned-   
Who committed these acts,   
He's called on Renee,   
Xavier's file has more facts.   
'St. Cloud's not your guy,   
He's been missing, awhile...   
Since two years ago.'   
She: 'That's not in his file.' 

'Word gets around.'   
Duncan quips, ever breezy,   
Says she: 'Something's happening,'   
While squirming, uneasy.   
'I want to be clear,   
If we team up this way,   
It's strictly professional.'   
They recall that last day. 

The 'Unholy Alliance'-   
Had been sliced in half,   
Mac dispatched Xavier,   
With no epitaph,   
On a park bench-   
Mac enfolded Renee,   
With a soulful, deep kiss-   
They parted, that day. 

'Strictly,' he echos-   
In a manner laconic,   
Their alliance will be-   
Strictly platonic.   
'One other file,   
That I need to see,   
Morgan D'Estaing,   
Please get it for me.' 

Flashback, D'Estaing Estate, France, 1806 

A family has gathered,   
All elegantly attired,   
Toasts are exchanged,   
The ladies, admired.   
Morgan comes in,   
'What's the occasion?'   
It appears he's unwelcome,   
His presence, an invasion. 

His father, Philippe-   
Says, 'Things have changed,'   
This is the way-   
Matters will be arranged...   
Although you're the oldest,   
You know you're adopted,   
Bernard-my true son-   
Has your birthright, co-opted.' 

'You're not to inherit-   
The D'Estaing estate.'   
When Morgan hears this,   
He jumps up, irate!   
Philippe makes it clear,   
'You'll get an allowance,   
But as for the estate,   
I demand disavowance.' 

'I _loved_ you!' screams Morgan,   
For him it's disaster!   
'You may stay here,   
But Bernard will be master,'   
Morgan, enraged,   
Shatters his goblet,   
The inheritance is his,   
Little brother won't rob it. 

Morgan, that night-   
Comes stealthily creeping-   
Into the bedchamber-   
Where Bernard lies sleeping,   
A pillow will do it!   
Then Bernard cries out,   
His father bursts in,   
What's the fuss all about? 

'Monster!' he cries-   
And he tries to prevent-   
Fratricide, which he sees-   
Is Morgan's intent.   
Philippe's thrown aside,   
Stabs a knife into Morgan,   
Piercing, by chance-   
A critical organ. 

Later, that night,   
His corpse is reposing.   
The chapel is dark,   
Ornate and imposing.   
Outside, a stranger   
Catches his breath,   
At the Buzz of a newborn,   
Awakening from death. 

Xavier St. Cloud-   
Meets his new protégé,   
Over time, he and Morgan-   
Will have much to say,   
But now, what's apparent-   
Is the palpable hate-   
Morgan vows, 'They will pay.   
All of them. Just you wait.' 

The Present, Evening, Floating Restaurant 

A romantic place,   
How very ironic,   
That Mac's brought Renee-   
Here to dinner (platonic?),   
And Inspector Dufay-   
At Renee's invitation,   
Joins their intimate meal,   
To MacLeod's consternation. 

'We'll check out D'Estaing,'   
Says Dufay to Renee,   
But, a Buzz warns MacLeod,   
Trouble's not far away.   
There he is! Hand extended,   
MacLeod's dear old chum,   
D'Estaing is enjoying-   
Seeing Mac's face turn glum. 

Duncan jumps up,   
Hustles Morgan away,   
'Can't introduce him,   
He's busy, can't stay.'   
Outside, on deck,   
Mac quizzes, 'Who's next?'   
'Xavier taught me well,'   
He likes seeing Mac vexed. 

Flashback, France, 1806, D'Estaing Estate 

The English are coming!   
They'll take all they see!   
La famille D'Estaing,   
Gets ready to flee,   
Where is Bernard?   
The heir is missed most,   
He's quivering at knifepoint-   
Being held by a _ghost!_

Morgan's alive!   
That Philippe can't deny,   
Taunts Morgan, 'This nightmare-   
Only ends when you die.'   
'Gently,' soothes Xavier,   
  
Uncorking some wine,   
'You'll get what's yours,   
Everything will be fine.' 

'They've stripped you of titles,   
Bonaparte took your lands,   
Your wealth soon will be-   
Resting in English hands,   
You must have stashed treasure,   
Silver, jewelry...in case,   
You'd have to flee-   
For your lives, from this place.' 

Morgan's desire?   
Kill them all with his blade,   
But, Xavier restrains him,   
A deal can be made,   
'Your money, exchanged-   
For your safety, today,   
Then you and your family,   
May be on your way.' 

A bargain is struck,   
They toast it with. 'Cheers!'   
'I wanted to kill them!'   
Morgan perseveres.   
'Needless spilling of blood...   
You must always avoid,'   
If you poison the wine,   
They will still be destroyed.' 

The army of England-   
Is now at their door,   
Leftenant MacLeod,   
Commanding the corps,   
'Xavier,' says Duncan   
With civility, pretends,   
Xavier has killed-   
More than one of his friends. 

They trade loaded comments,   
On England and France,   
That leads to discussion-   
Of the current circumstance.   
'Morgan D'Estaing,   
He is my protégé...'   
The last living heir,   
He is grieving today. 

A soldier announces,   
'The family's been found,   
All dead...took their lives-   
When they heard we'd be 'round.'   
Duncan warns Xavier,   
'We'll meet again.'   
He watches them leave,   
Then rejoins his men. 

Present Day, Deck of Floating Restaurant 

Morgan so wants-   
To get under Mac's skin,   
'Did you feel Xavier...   
When I walked in?   
I'm an homage to him,'   
Morgan beams adoration,   
MacLeod's unimpressed,   
'You're a cheap imitation.' 

'You killed a great artist!'   
Blames Morgan, resenting,   
He glances inside-   
Where a waiter's presenting-   
A bottle of wine,   
'A gift, by the way-   
From the gentleman out there...'   
To Dufay and Renee. 

'Château D'Estaing!'   
Dufay sips this treasure,   
Morgan is watching,   
Smiling with pleasure,   
MacLeod's telling him,   
'Xavier deserved it!'   
Grins Morgan, 'Fair's fair,'   
His glance hasn't swerved yet. 

Duncan turns 'round,   
Renee is about-   
To sip from her glass...   
Mac bolts with a shout!   
Knocking the glass-   
From her lips...that's what matters,   
He topples the table,   
And everything shatters! 

Dufay's on his feet,   
Now clutching his throat,   
He gags and keels over,   
Then that's all she wrote!   
'A doctor!' yells Duncan,   
Cradling his head,   
Renee...still in shock-   
Whispers, 'He's dead.' 

Police Station, Dufay's Office 

Renee asks MacLeod,   
'How did you know?'   
'Xavier taught Morgan,   
It's Xavier's MO.'   
The police report's back,   
The poison's curare,   
Introduced through the cork,   
Mac will make D'Estaing sorry! 

The wine, notes Renee-   
Is old, very rare,   
The château on the label-   
Is a clue Mac won't share,   
Says Renee: 'Any thoughts?'   
Mac: 'I'll let you know.'   
It is time to revisit-   
The D'Estaing Château. 

Château D'Estaing 

Morgan expects him,   
Says, 'Didn't take you long.'   
'Why kill the inspector?   
He did you no wrong,'   
'Because I could!'   
'You're just like Xavier!'   
'Xavier was a prince,   
As well as my savior.' 

'He taught you to murder.'   
'He gave me revenge-   
Now I'll return-   
His gift, and avenge-   
His killing.' His sword-   
Is aching for blood,   
MacLeod will enjoy-   
Dispatching this crud. 

The lights have gone out!   
Mac's steady, unfazed,   
He tracks down this weasel,   
They engage, staightaways,   
Then out comes the lighter,   
Gas-filled, quelle surprise!   
But the cops are out front-   
And Renee hollers, 'Freeze!' 

Morgan, handcuffed-   
Jokes about Dufay's passing ,   
'Scumbag!' Renee sneers,   
Won't stand for his sassing,   
Mac pulls her back,   
Hears Morgan's next parry,   
'She's fiery, intense-   
And s-o-o temporary.' 

'She's nothing to me.'   
Mac's quick to protect her,   
Because, after all-   
Morgan killed the inspector,   
'Oh, spare me,' scoffs Morgan,   
'Next time you two meet,   
She'll be over you-   
Like a crazed bitch in heat!' 

Now! Renee jumps him!   
Again, Mac restrains her,   
When Morgan's removed,   
Mac gently constrains her   
He's afraid for her life,   
'Stay as far as you can,   
Be careful of him,   
He's a dangerous man.' 

Police Station, Later 

'Does he have a lawyer?'   
'Didn't want one...refused'   
'Too bad, the death penalty's-   
No longer used.'   
But Morgan has cheated,   
He's been hanging a while,   
Suicide's so much quicker-   
Than a long boring trial. 

That Evening, Near Renee's Apartment 

As Mac walks her home,   
'His body was taken,   
Right out of the morgue!'   
Mac doesn't seem shaken,   
'What do you think?'   
Mac's trying to probe her,   
'I'm off the case,   
Morgan's dead and it's over.' 

He gives her a kiss,   
A gentle good-bye,   
Then the Buzz lets him know-   
An Immortal is nigh,   
'I'd better come up,   
Just to talk,' (He's so cute),   
'Scout's honor,' He gives her-   
The Boy Scout salute! 

Her Apartment 

She offers him coffee,   
With double entendres,   
When asked about Paul,   
(Her betrothed), her mind wanders,   
She's flustered and nervous,   
Acting like a true klutz,   
MacLeod's close proximity-   
Is driving her nuts! 

She goes off to change,   
(Coffee stains on her blouse),   
Mac alone, on her couch-   
Feels the Buzz of a louse.   
He goes out to check,   
Unaware, she keeps prattling,   
Her obsession for him,   
She is constantly battling. 

Her decision's been made!   
'For Paul's sake we must-   
I must have some closure,   
Or forever, I'll lust.   
What did I miss?'   
Was it love or a whim?   
We must go to bed,   
I owe it to him!' 

She steps resolutely-   
Toward her living room,   
In her black negligee,   
Poised to let passion bloom,   
Only one hitch...   
As she stares in dismay,   
The man she is hot for-   
Has wandered away! 

The Roof 

Though it's snowy and cold,   
Morgan's face beams with joy,   
He's longed for this moment....   
Mac belittles, 'Silly _boy._ '   
As they engage,   
On the surface, so slick,   
The Highlander slips,   
But recovery is quick. 

They both grin with relish-   
As sword strokes they trade,   
Blows, then a parry,   
Mac's nicked Morgan's blade!   
'Any more tricks?' laughs Duncan,   
Then D'Estaing's sword goes flying,   
Up on a platform,   
Mac's hardly trying. 

But, Morgan's a cheater,   
Wily Xavier, his molder,   
He hurls a small knife,   
It pierces Mac's shoulder,   
'That won't help much, _boy,_ '   
Peeved, Morgan lets slip-   
'You've got thirty seconds,   
Curare's on the tip.' 

Mac struggles up the ladder,   
As the drug slows his speed,   
'That's fifteen more seconds-   
Than I'm gonna need.'   
He reaches the platform,   
Too paralyzed to stand,   
Panting, exhausted,   
Yet, still in command. 

Morgan, like Xavier,   
Enjoys a good gloat,   
He rests his blade tip,   
Torturingly, at Mac's throat,   
Mac painfully deflects-   
The blade with his hands,   
Cuts Morgan's gut,   
Takes his head, where he stands. 

By the time Duncan lands-   
On the roof, he is dead,   
The Quickening's power-   
Is unleashed instead-   
On his unmoving corpse,   
With spasms galvanic,   
All Paris can see-   
The explosions, titanic. 

With a lung-filling gasp,   
He jerks back to life,   
The residual pain-   
Cuts his frame like a knife.   
Now Morgan, like Xavier-   
Is dead. In a sense...   
Both were killed by their own-   
Pompous, smug, arrogance. 

The Barge, Next Day 

She holds an umbrella,   
It's raining today,   
Mac observes, 'Looks as if-   
You're going away.'   
'Washington...Paul...   
For Congress is heading,   
So, we've pushed up-   
The date of our wedding.' 

Mac offers congrats...   
And starts to explain...   
'Look, concerning last night...'   
'No-no-no,' she is plain.   
Touching his lips,   
With her fingertip,   
'You were a gentleman,   
Not allowing me to slip.' 

'You could have taken-   
Advantage. Thank you.'   
He smiles for an awkward-   
Moment or two.   
Renee sweetly asks-   
For one parting kiss,   
She still wants one taste-   
Of those lips, she will miss. 

He gives her soft cheek-   
A brotherly peck,   
'Good luck.' She looks sad,   
Then turns, 'What the heck!'   
She seizes his head,   
Smooching thoroughly... then,   
Both struggling for balance,   
They plunge in the Seine! 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

(Sorry, this is all the 'Kilt' folks have to say) 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
"It was difficult to cut this show." 

~ Till Death   
  
---


End file.
